gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rorge
Rorge is a recurring character in the second and fourth seasons. He is played by guest star Andy Beckwith and debuts in the "The Night Lands," though he was also portrayed by an unidentified extra in "Fire and Blood". Rorge is a criminal, forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch. Biography Background Rorge is a criminal, forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch by Yoren during his visit to King's Landing. He is accompanying the rest of Yoren's new recruits northwards to the Wall. Season 2 Rorge is kept inside a cage alongside Biter and Jaqen H'ghar for their trip to the Wall, because they are dangerous prisoners from the city's dungeons. When Jaqen asks "Arry" for water, Rorge demands beer and insults Arya, who says that he should have asked nicely and hits Rorge's hand with a stick. He recoils and then tries to grab Arya through the cage. Biter moves up behind Rorge and hisses as Rorge threatens Arya again."The Night Lands" The group is resting in a barn when they are roused to arms by Yoren and told they are being attacked. As they rush outside one man trips and drops his torch, setting a fire near the prisoner wagon. They are met by Ser Amory Lorch and a force of men loyal to House Lannister. Lorch points out the Gold Cloaks with him and says that they have come for Gendry, a royal bastard. Lorch orders Yoren and the recruits to drop their weapons. Yoren remains defiant and Lorch orders him shot."What is Dead May Never Die" Seeing their leader killed, Gendry and many of the other recruits join the fight. Arya is distracted by Jaqen calling for help as the flames lick the bars of the cage. She hands him an axe before rushing to join the fray. They use it to escape the wagon. Gendry is overwhelmed and knocked down. As Arya runs round a corner she is knocked over and taken prisoner along with the other survivors. Rorge, Biter and Jaqen are inducted into the Lannister army. They serve at Harrenhal, where their former fellow recruits are also taken as captives. Arya approaches Rorge and Biter, she is looking for Jaqen. Rorge repeats his earlier threats and shows no acknowledgement of her saving his life, calling her Yoren's bitch. They then leave Harrenhal."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 4 Arya and The Hound come across a homestead recently burned and pillaged by Rorge and Biter. After granting a mortally wounded peasant a merciful death, The Hound is suddenly ambushed from behind by Biter and bitten. The Hound overpowers Biter and snaps his neck, killing him. Rorge then approaches both The Hound and Arya, who recognizes him as the prisoner of Yoren who threatened her. The Hound asks if he is on Arya's list and she replies that she does not know his name then asks him. Immediately after Rorge states his name, Arya swiftly kills with a quick thrust of Needle to the heart. Appearances Image gallery Rorge and Biter.jpg|Rorge & Biter at Harrenhal Behind the scenes Fans have speculated that Rorge was one of three figures seen in the back of Yoren's wagon in the final episode of the first season. However, Andy Beckwith was not cast in the role until filming was underway on Season 2. Whether one of those characters was meant to be Rorge and the role has been effectively recast is not clear. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rorge is described as thick, short, and very hairy. He was a petty thug in King's Landing who at some time had lost his nose. To hide his missing nose, he wears a helm with a nose guard whenever he can. According to semi-canon source, he ran a dog and bear-fighting pit in the city and had his protege Biter fight in the pit for money. The pit was shut down and both were arrested and cast into the cells of the Red Keep shortly before Yoren found them and forcibly recruited them into the Watch. Rorge is also a prolific raper, and his constant threats to shove a stick up the ass of anyone he dislikes are not merely rhetoric. Rorge committed rape so many times that he was eventually caught by the City Watch and castrated, but undeterred, Rorge continued to rape or sodomize people with sticks and other objects. His real pleasure wasn't in the actual sex act, but in sadistically inflicting pain and death on others. When Arya Stark encountered Rorge in Harrenhal, his reaction was the same as in the TV series. Arya reminded him that she saved him, and the ingrate thug promised to rape her once more for that. Arya's mentioning of Jaqen H'ghar's name seemed to scare him, though. Rorge and Biter helped Arya and Jaqen to free the Northern prisoners. Afterwards they join the Brave Companions, the notorious sellsword company led by Vargo Hoat. Rorge was among those who caught Jaime and Brienne. Rorge, with Shagwell and Zollo, attempted to gang-rape Brienne although Hoat forbade them, but were foiled by Jaime. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Rorge Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Smallfolk Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:House Lannister Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recruits of the Night's Watch